Se réconcilier avec Dieu ?
by Syrene-T
Summary: Linda Martin a le don de mettre le doigt là où ça fait mal mais Lucifer, lui, n'est pas disposé à l'écouter si ce qu'elle dit ne lui convient pas. Se réconcilier avec Dieu ? Et puis quoi encore ! Plutôt retourner en enfer ! (fin saison 3 - challenges du collectif Noname).


**Fanfiction écrite en réponse à un thème proposé mais non retenu pour le challenge de septembre 2018 du collectif Noname : le pardon.**

 **00000**

\- Et donc, Chloé sait maintenant que vous êtes vraiment le diable, résuma Linda Martin après avoir écouté Lucifer lui narrer comment il était finalement venu à bout de Marcus Pierce (et surtout ce qui était arrivé ensuite).

\- Oui. Et elle semble, disons, avoir besoin d'un peu de recul pour se faire à l'idée.

\- C'est bien naturel.

Tendu, Lucifer tapotait distraitement le bout de ses doigts les uns contre les autres.

\- Est-ce que je dois considérer que le simple fait qu'elle ne se soit pas sauvée en hurlant me laisse une chance de la voir revenir vers moi, d'après vous ?

\- Je l'ai bien fait, moi.

\- Oui mais vous, c'est vous.

\- Lucifer, vous êtes le Diable. Le vrai. Il faut que vous admettiez que pour nous pauvres humains, c'est un choc de découvrir que non seulement vous existez mais que vous êtes là, parmi nous.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu être quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même, Docteur.

\- C'est vrai, vous avez toujours été honnête sur ce point. Sur tous les points, en fait. Vous ne mentez jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Moi je croyais que vous parliez par métaphores, Chloé devait penser que vous jouiez un rôle...

\- Non, ça c'est Mademoiselle Lopez.

\- Peu importe, Lucifer. La découverte de la vérité est souvent traumatisante. Mais Chloé est une femme rationnelle. Elle a la tête solide. Comme Maze me l'a fait remarquer quand... quand j'ai compris que vous disiez la vérité, au fond rien n'a changé.

Lucifer paraissait extrêmement las.

\- Mon visage infernal m'est revenu au plus mauvais moment, grogna-t-il après un instant de silence. Moi qui ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu disparaître... Quand j'ai voulu le montrer à Chloé, ça m'a été impossible. Et là... je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je m'étais métamorphosé, c'est vous dire ! C'est en la voyant reculer, en voyant _son_ visage que j'ai compris.

\- Chloé vous connaît bien, Lucifer. Elle sait qui vous êtes au fond de vous. Si elle vous faisait confiance hier, elle le fera encore aujourd'hui. Laissez-lui le temps de réaliser.

\- Ou alors elle ne voudra plus jamais me revoir ! On m'a tellement calomnié au cours des siècles...

\- Je ne crois pas que le lieutenant Decker soit femme à croire les on-dit et les rumeurs, Lucifer. Surtout pas après avoir fait équipe avec vous pendant deux ans.

Le visage tourmenté, l'intéressé quitta le divan sur lequel il était assis et se mit à arpenter nerveusement la pièce.

\- Je voulais lui montrer la vérité, mais pas comme ça. Et sûrement pas à ce moment-là. Je n'y étais pas préparé et elle non plus. Tout ça est encore une énième manœuvre de mon Père pour me manipuler et m'empêcher de vivre ma vie. Sinon, pourquoi est-ce que juste au moment où tout aurait pu enfin s'arranger avec Chloé...

Linda leva les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle se retenait. Maintenant, elle le sentait, il fallait qu'elle dise enfin ce qu'elle pensait depuis si longtemps. Sans compter que pour être tout à fait honnête, la moutarde commençait à lui monter au nez ! Elle avait vécu une rupture pénible, s'était très difficilement réconciliée avec sa meilleure amie, avait été tirée du lit aux aurores par le coup de fil de Lucifer (auquel elle avait commis l'erreur de donner sa ligne privée), bref, elle commençait à saturer. Et comme son instinct professionnel lui soufflait qu'il était temps d'asséner à son infernal patient quelques vérités premières, elle ouvrit les vannes :

\- Lucifer, j'en ai ASSEZ !

Saisi, le diable se tut brusquement et regarda Linda avec des yeux ronds. Jamais il ne l'avait entendue parler sur ce ton.

Véhémente, la thérapeute venait de se lever à son tour et brandissait vers lui un index vindicatif.

\- Oui, j'en ai assez ! répéta t-elle. Depuis que je vous connais, vous ne cessez de vous plaindre, encore et encore, de votre Père et de ses manigances. Mais est-ce qu'un jour vous allez enfin cesser de vous comporter comme un sale gosse gâté et capricieux ?!

Bouche bée, Lucifer la regarda sans comprendre, abasourdi :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Docteur ? demanda-t-il enfin, stupéfait.

\- Chaque fois, je dis bien chaque fois que quelque chose ne tourne pas exactement comme VOUS voulez, vous accusez votre Père. Mais jamais, jamais vous ne VOUS remettez en question. Moi, je trouve que votre Père a fait beaucoup pour vous, Lucifer. Oui, beaucoup. Mais vous êtes trop arrogant ou trop ingrat pour le reconnaître !

Lucifer montra aussitôt les dents : c'était un sujet sur lequel il était fort chatouilleux.

\- Vous ne savez rien de mon Père ! répliqua-t-il sèchement. Lui non plus n'a rien à voir avec ce que croient les humains. Et je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'il n'a jamais rien fait pour moi. Enfin, sinon me précipiter en Enfer et...

\- Et pourquoi vous a-t-il précipité en Enfer ?

\- Parce que je refusais de lui cirer les bottes comme les autres ! rugit Lucifer. Enfin, ça c'est une métaphore, Docteur, parce que mon Père n'a pas de bottes...

\- Parce que vous vous êtes rebellé contre son autorité, parfaitement. Parce que vous avez fait votre petite crise d'adolescence, en estimant, comme tous les ados, que vos parents étaient de vieux cons et que vous en saviez plus long qu'eux. Ou que vous valiez mieux qu'eux. Sauf que dans votre cas, ça a été un peu loin.

\- Vous ne comprenez rien !

\- Je ne comprends peut-être rien et il est possible, oui il est possible que la punition qui vous a été infligée ait été très sévère. Trop, peut-être. Quoi qu'il en soit, je sais, de votre propre bouche, tout ce que votre Père a fait pour vous depuis que vous êtes à Los Angeles.

\- Par exemple ? ricana Lucifer avec hauteur.

\- Eh bien, pour commencer il vous a laissé libre de quitter les enfers et de vivre ici à votre guise.

\- Faux. Il a envoyé Aménadiel, son chien de garde, pour me ramener. Comme toujours. Seulement cette fois...

\- C'est faux, Lucifer. C'est ce que VOUS voulez croire, comme toujours. Aménadiel...

Une ombre recouvrit le visage de Linda et elle serra brièvement les lèvres. Sa peine était récente et encore vive.

\- Il m'en a parlé, poursuivit-elle d'une voix légèrement altérée. Il n'a jamais reçu l'ordre de vous ramener en enfer, quoi que vous en pensiez. Il a seulement jugé que tel était son devoir. Jusqu'au jour où il s'est rendu compte que finalement, il pouvait bien se tromper.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, Docteur.

\- Non, c'est seulement que vous ne voulez pas admettre que les choses ne sont pas telles que vous voulez les voir. Quoi qu'il arrive, vous interprétez les événements à votre goût. Ensuite, vous vous persuadez que c'est la réalité. C'est pourquoi je répète : vous vous conduisez comme un enfant trop gâté. Lorsque votre Mère est arrivée sur Terre...

Linda frissonna légèrement.

\- ... votre Père vous a laissé gérer la situation à votre guise. Et si je me souviens bien, avant cela, lorsque vous avez eu besoin de lui pour sauver Chloé, il vous a aidé.

\- Moi ? Vous perdez la tête ! Il m'a aidé, moi ?

\- Lorsque Malcolm vous a tiré dessus. Ne m'avez-vous pas dit que vous lui aviez demandé Son aide ? Or, il vous l'a accordée. Sans exiger aucune contrepartie, quoi que vous prétendiez.

\- Taisez-vous ! gronda Lucifer, tandis que ses yeux viraient au rouge flamboyant. Je ne vous paye pas pour me dire des sornettes et vous mêlez de mes affaires de famille !

\- Non, vous me payez pour que je vous donne les clefs nécessaires, les clefs dont vous avez besoin pour comprendre ce qui vous bloque. C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire depuis long-temps, mais puisque vous refusez de reconsidérer les choses pour ne pas avoir à convenir de vos erreurs, il faut bien que je vous mette les points sur les i. C'est pratique, n'est-ce pas, de se cacher derrière ses petites habitudes bien rodées, de se réfugier dans le déni et de ne jamais revenir sur ce que l'on tient pour acquis ? C'est confortable, de ne jamais se remettre en question et de ne jamais envisager un autre point de vue que celui qui vous arrange le plus.

\- Je vous préviens, Docteur...

\- De quoi ? Vous allez vous en prendre à moi ? Je ne le crois pas. Et je vais terminer ce que j'ai à vous dire. Votre Père vous a rendu vos ailes, vous vous êtes assez plaint à ce sujet. Mais d'après ce que vous venez de me dire, elles vous ont permis de sauver Chloé. De vous sauver tous les deux, si j'ai bien compris. Je vous avais déjà dit que si Dieu s'évertuait à les faire repousser chaque fois que vous les coupiez, c'était parce qu'il savait que vous en auriez besoin. C'est aussi à mon sens un moyen de vous faire comprendre qu'il vous rend votre statut d'archange. Vous n'êtes plus déchu, Lucifer. Voilà d'après moi ce qu'il faut comprendre.

\- Aménadiel m'a déjà dit ça, rétorqua Lucifer dans un grondement de mauvais aloi, de courtes flammes commençant à courir sur son épiderme tandis que sa peau à son tour commençait à rougeoyer. Il pense que notre Père m'a pardonné... Mais je n'en veux pas de son pardon ! Je ne veux rien de Lui !

Linda se rassit et, très calmement, répliqua :

\- Même pas Chloé ?

Ce fut comme si elle lui avait jeté de l'eau froide au visage. Les yeux de Lucifer, qui flamboyaient comme deux braises ardentes, redevinrent brusquement noirs, son visage qui avait commencé à redevenir celui d'un démon brûlé par les feux de l'enfer reprit son apparence humaine.

\- Chloé... murmura-t-il.

\- Vous savez déjà qu'elle a été mise intentionnellement sur votre chemin. Vous en avez automatiquement déduit que c'était pour vous manipuler. Moi, je crois que c'est un cadeau que vous fait Votre Père. Pour qu'auprès d'elle vous appreniez à vous pardonnez à vous-même, Lucifer.

\- _Me_ pardonner ? Décidément vous divaguez, Docteur ! Je crois que je reviendrai un autre jour, quand vous cesserez de me dire de telles sottises.

Il se dirigea vers la porte mais Linda n'en poursuivit pas moins.

\- Fuir devant la réalité ne la changera pas. Je vais vous dire, avant qu'une fois de plus vous battiez en retraite devant la vérité, ce que je crois. Vous ne reprochez pas à Dieu de vous avoir envoyé en Enfers, ni d'avoir laissé les hommes vous considérer comme le Mal incarné, ni rien de tout ça. Non, cette rage que vous éprouvez envers Lui vient en fait de ce que vous souffrez de vous être senti rejeté. Rejeté du Paradis, sans doute, mais surtout, vous vous êtes senti rejeté par Lui. Par toute votre famille. Vos frères, vos sœurs. Des gens en qui vous aviez confiance. Je crois que depuis toujours vous vous mentez à vous-même, Lucifer. Parce que vous êtes trop orgueilleux pour admettre que vous êtes blessé. Très profondément. Je crois aussi que tout au fond de vous, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de croire que vous avez mérité ce qui vous arrivait. Il suffit de vous entendre. Quand vous n'êtes pas sur vos gardes, cela vous vient spontanément aux lèvres : "Je suis le diable, je suis maléfique".. et j'en passe. Vous ne pouvez pas accepter le pardon de votre Père parce que vous êtes incapable de vous pardonner à vous-même. Vous voulez rester le Rebelle avec un grand R parce que vous vous êtes persuadé que vous ne pourriez jamais être autre chose. Je crois que Chloé est là pour vous permettre de panser vos blessures. Pour que vous puissiez enfin vous dé-diaboliser vous-même avant de pouvoir enfin vous réconcilier avec votre Père.

\- Vous devriez voir un psychiatre, Docteur ! persifla Lucifer en ouvrant la porte. Je crois que vous êtes folle !

Le battant se referma derrière lui. Linda poussa un petit soupir et laissa doucement ses muscles crispés se détendre. Ça n'avait pas été facile. Rien n'était facile avec Lucifer. Elle-même s'était montrée dure, elle ne l'ignorait pas. Mais elle se sentait soulagée d'avoir dit ce qu'elle pensait et, de toute façon, il fallait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre ils en arrivent là. Les derniers événements paraissaient indiquer que le moment était venu. Quant à faire admettre tout ça à Lucifer... Linda sourit. Ça ce serait le travail de Chloé. Elle n'était pas inquiète : la policière n'allait pas tourner le dos à son extravagant coéquipier maintenant qu'elle connaissait sa véritable nature. Après tout, Dieu ne fait rien au hasard. Chloé reviendrait. Elle n'aurait pas la partie facile, mais Linda savait que Lucifer l'aimait profondément. Plus profondément qu'il ne le croyait lui-même. Elle, elle était là pour gratter la surface. Chloé travaillerait en profondeur. Il faudrait du temps. Beaucoup de temps. C'était sans importance. Linda espérait avoir ouvert une petite, une minuscule brèche dans la carapace que le Diable s'était forgée. Une brèche qui en temps voulu pourrait l'aider à se réconcilier avec lui-même.

Pendant que la thérapeute faisait ses réflexions et complétait ses notes, Lucifer, bien plus ébranlé qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraître, marchait à longues enjambées sur le trottoir. Se réconcilier avec Dieu ! Mais quelle gourde ! Comme si c'était possible. Comme si, surtout, il en avait envie ! Jamais ! Jamais il ne ferait à son paternel le plaisir de venir mendier son approbation ou... ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Lucifer lança vers le ciel en regard noir de rancœur. Rejeté. Déchu. Banni. Les mots lui faisaient toujours aussi mal. En dix mille ans, la douleur ne s'était pas apaisée. Elle ne s'apaiserait jamais.

 _\- Il faut que vous vous pardonniez à vous-même._

Ridicule. Il n'avait strictement rien à se pardonner. Ce n'était pas lui qui... un pincement au cœur. Encore. Ah, cette Linda ! Franchement, si c'était pour s'entendre dire des choses pareilles, il ne retournerait pas la voir. Payer pour ça, sérieusement ? Elle le prenait pour qui ?

Tout à coup, Lucifer fut prit d'une envie irrésistible de voir Chloé Decker. Auprès d'elle, il se sentait toujours apaisé. Mais Chloé avait-elle envie de le voir, lui ? N'était-il pas trop tôt ? Avait-elle accusé le choc et, si oui, quelle serait sa position ? Eh bien, c'était le moment de le savoir. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un fasse le premier pas.

Il regagna sa voiture et prit le chemin du commissariat. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant le bâtiment, il se sentait bien un peu nerveux mais pas au point de reculer. Le Diable en a vu d'autres. Tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil, presque furtif, vers les nuages. L'idée de considérer sa coéquipière comme un cadeau du Ciel lui répugnait mais d'un autre côté, au fond de lui, il était certain d'une chose : si Chloé décidait de le réconcilier avec Dieu, elle était capable d'y parvenir malgré toute la réticence et la mauvaise volonté qu'il pourrait lui opposer. Parce qu'il ne savait rien lui refuser, surtout pas après avoir craint de la perdre pour toujours. Et aussi parce que pour elle il était prêt à tout. Même à ça. Comme le jour où... Ah, pourquoi fallait-il que Linda lui ait rappelé ça ? Lui-même avait mis tant de soins à murer ce souvenir dans le recoin le plus obscur de sa mémoire ! Le jour où Malcolm Graham lui avait tiré dessus. Chloé était en danger de mort et lui incapable de la secourir. Il se souvenait de ce sentiment atroce. Ce désespoir. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se tourner vers son Père. Il était prêt à supplier et à abdiquer toute fierté pour elle. Prêt à retourner à jamais en enfer s'il le fallait. Pour Chloé. Oui. C'était vrai. Cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que Linda avait raison aujourd'hui.

Lucifer repoussa avec rage ces pensées pour le moins détestables. Il refusait de s'y attarder davantage. De toute manière, jusqu'à preuve du contraire Linda n'était pas infaillible. Quant à Chloé, il ne savait pas encore quel accueil elle allait lui faire.

Tout ça pour dire que l'un dans l'autre, eh bien ! Non, le Vieux n'avait pas encore gagné !

 **FIN**


End file.
